sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Axel the Hedgehog Adventure's Ep. 3
Home is Where the Heart is Part l Raven sat in her Willow Tree, staring up at the sky. In the distance, she heard Axel shouting, Shira laughing, Mahdi complaintping, and Asonja sighing in anger. It seemed, for once, Raven was the only level headed person on Nimagi. She slid down from her tree, and hit the jungle floor with a ''Thump! ''When she glanced at the base, she chuckled quietly. Nimagi was her home now, however annoying, hearty, angry, pacifist, or pessimistic they were. So she wasn't going to leave them quite soon. After a moment of studying an ant on the jungle floor, she started walking to base, with a note in her hand. She had only just taped it to the door when she heard footsteps behind her. "So.. Where are you going this time?" Asonja asked. Raven jumped a bit, not expecting him there. "Jeez, Asonja! You scared me! Why the heck would you do that?!" But he merely looked down as if he was disappointed. "Er.. Sorry. i.. I overreacted." Raven muttered quickly. Asonja looked up, blinking. "Nah, it's fine.. But.. Where ARE you going..?" He asked, narrowing his eyes to slits as he looked past her at the note. "Africa..?" "Er, yeah. Just on a.. Research trip. They think discovered a new animal or something, and.." Raven paused. "You know what I mean.." "Yeah.. But, for how long? I don't-" He cut off. "N-Nevermind. Just, have fun, alright?" "Alright.." She said uncertainly. "And give Axel a flick in the head for me if he acts out again, okay?" Asonja briefly smiled. "You got it. Bye, Raven." "Bye Asonja.. See you later." She replied, and momentarily hugged him. But she broke free after a second, and ran to the jungle. And she didn't even look back. Part ll Stealing the X31 whatchamacallit? Easy. Stealing (Should I say, "borrowing") The TNT 300? Yeah, not so much. Her ship had been destroyed, rebuilt, blown up, and patched, and by now, it was a piece of SCRAP METAL. But, inside the ship, there were fighter jets, created by the one and only: Herself. As Raven crept stealthily along the wall, humming the Mission Impossible theme song, she heard echos drifting through the giant ship.Holograms, she thought, from when the New Team used to record themselves doing Captain's logs were making this noise. Even now, as she climbed into the fighter jet at the Bay Area, she saw a hologram of The New Team trying to take a photo when they were 13. But Bone fell on his face right as Spoteye had took the picture, making everyone laugh. He even laughed himself. Raven smiled, and turned and flipped a few switches. But Within a few mere moments, the engine refused to work, and Raven had to climb out. As she went to study what was wrong with it, she got onto her knees and took a look around the engine. But she couldn't see anything, which was.. Odd. Still, she continued to search until a cold hand was placed on her shoulder, and then on her mouth, to muffle her scream. Act lll The hedgehog's hand was cut before he could dodge. Raven had unsheathed her katana, and slashed it across his hand, cursing as he fell back. She knew it was a he, and he was a hedgehog, just from his voice and from the quills jutting out from under his dark cloak. "Who are you?!" She growled as she got up. "Just someone looking for a fight, geez." The hedgehog got up. "Look, you stalkerish challenger, I don't need a fight right now. I just need to get to Africa right now." Raven growled, still clenching her katana. "Sorry girly, but I can't let that happen. I need someone to beat up, and a ship to steal. So, Ah.. En Garde." He said, opening his hands, showing icy blue plasma balls in them. Raven grit her teeth. "En guarde.." She related, and jabbed at him with her sword. He side stepped to the left, and Raven stumbled. As she did, the hedgehog thruster a foot downward, catching and squashing her head on the floor. She rolled away, and slashed her katana at the hedgehog's feet. "Hey, these our brand new hover shoes, no touching!" He grunted, and leapt into the air to avoid her slash. "How the heck are you so fast..?" She muttered, and got up. "Well, I was taught by the best of the best!" He responded. "Heh, we'll see who's the best of the best when this is over!" Raven replied, grinning as she sheathed her katana and aimed a punch at the hedgehog. This time, the hedgehog fell and panted. "Oh Noo, I've lost.." He said sarcastically, and sweep kicked Raven down. She too, fell, as the hedgehog stood up. He planted a foot on her stomach and looked down at her. "Well then.. That was a nice battle. Time for the death!" He exclaimed, pulling a dagger from his cloak and aiming it at her throat. "See you later!" Act lV And Nimagi themselves came pouring in, war paint on their cheeks and conch horns blowing. The hedgehog was blown away from her the next moment. Axel had punched him away, and Asonja had thrown his "rusted" blade at the hedgehog, pinning him with his cloak to the wall. Raven struggled to her feet, grinning. On the inside, she was sad that she had had to be rescued. Again. But besides that, she was glad they had been looking out for her. Axel let out a Woop of joy, throwing a punch in the air. To him, it had been was the easiest, and shortest fight ever. To Raven, it had lasted a while longer. Regardless, Raven thanked Asonja and Axel, but Axel was a bit too busy doing a victory dance. So he didn't seem to care. But then Raven walked back over to Asonja. "Don't tell me you were ambushed again.." He muttered. Raven put her hands on her hips, and almost spat out a comeback, but something held her back. "Well, yeah.. So much for Africa." "Well, at least Nimagi is as good as other places." He said, looking vague. And then she did something she never thought she would do. Raven smirked, and planted a kiss right on Asonja's cheek. He turned red, and literally fainted on the floor. She laughed quietly to herself at his faint. But then she sighed in relief, and smirked again. "Welp.." She raised her arms in a shrug. "Home is where the heart is." And Nimagi had never been better for her. End of ep 3